


Thaw

by BuckyBarnes8999



Series: The Unmade [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Captain Hydra, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Captain Hydra is sent out on a mission to retrieve a missing Asset. This is a direct sequel to Hail Hydra.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Unmade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on discord @ DeathlyHallowedGround#0704

The Captain wound the chain around his hand and twisted his arm hard. His charge howled and fell into the knee deep snow. 

"Soldat! Lock that _FUCKING_ arm!"  
The damned thing was malfunctioning again. That's why The Captain was out here in this fucking snow-- The Soldier and the whole squad sent with him had failed to return. The Captain hated recon and the ache he'd had in his head for the past few days did nothing to lighten his mood. 

The Soldier's body screamed in pain. They hadn't done the recalibration after the last wipe, now it was worse. He'd lost control of it entirely.  
It had started with the successful elimination of his target, then some time just after, something seeped in some section between the plates where the waterproofing had failed.  
He'd felt a mind searing pain and when he'd come to his entire squad was dead in the snow. His hair was still plastered back on his head sticky with their blood. 

At intervals the arm would spark and twist at an unnatural angle sending pain flaring through his body. The pain turned him into a wild animal. 

Another harsh tug on the Vibranium chain around this neck had him falling forward.  
"Soldat, lock. That. Arm. I won't ask again!"  
The Captain's free hand flicked open his baton.  
"I can't!" The Soldier screamed, getting to his  
knees, trying to force the pain to subside. "Pl-please I can't!" 

A crack rang out, a line of blood followed the wide arc of the baton, staining the snow.

The Soldier spat a tooth-- not an original of course-- and gasped to breathe, his lips and nose poured blood, he'd bitten his tongue and it ached painfully. His brain reeled _what could he do to make this stop?_

"Ah-- A-Asset malfunction!" He struggled to cry out. "Asset Malfunction!" He managed more firmly.

"I'm aware!" Simply out of sheer frustration, The Captain brought the baton down several more times, putting his frustrations into each blow. 

The Soldier curled in on himself, trying to deflect the blows from sensitive areas. His arm didn't cooperate, and his ribs got the worst of it.  
He didn't cry out now, just repeated;  
"Asset malfunction, Asset malfunction." Over and over. 

The Captain panted with exertion. "I'm not getting you back with that arm, am I, Soldat?" He dropped the baton into the reddened snow.  
He took his shield from his back and stood over The Soldier. "Lay flat" he ordered.

The Soldier lay on his back, the snow cooling the burn of the bleeding and swollen flesh of his back. "Please." He pleaded.

The Captain raked his eyes over him. He looked just like a wounded buck in the snow. He pushed the knowledge of the tightness in his pants away for the time being.

"Do as I say. I'll help you, you won't get punished when we return. No wipes today, no punishment. I promise you." 

No punishment?

"Yes Captain." He gasped out, hopefully, though every cell in his body screamed that this was a trap.

"Hold your left arm out as much as you can" 

The Soldier obeyed, forcing the arm--which was whirring and sparking dangerously-- out a bit away from his side.  
His heart raced. 

"Look at me." The Captain nudged him with the toe of his boot.  
The Soldier looked up at him with such trusting eyes it caused a hitch in The Captain's chest.  
He breathed deep, took a knee and lifted the shield. 

The Soldier had never known pain like this.  
No, maybe he had?  
It caused pictures to flash through his mind.  
Was that him screaming.?  
The shield came down again and The Soldier arched off the ground, screaming til his voice cracked.  
He couldn't breathe.  
He couldn't see. 

At last the pain stopped. The Captain tossed the shield aside and pulled a large bandana from one of the small bags on his belt.  
He leaned in and carefully bound the roughly severed edge of the arm to keep the snow out of it.  
"Better, my little buck?"

The Soldier lay there, eyes wide and vision dim. Tears slid unbidden down his face.  
Each breath was a shuddering one.  
His "Thank you, Captain." Came out as a hitched sob. 

"Khorosho. Now." The Captain stayed kneeling by his side. "You have some questions to answer." His hand gripped The Soldier's chin, making him look at him. 

"Soldat?"

"Ready to comply"

"Where is your tac gear? Your mask, your goggles?" His thumb ran a through the chilled blood that still trickled from The Soldier's mouth. 

Where were they? What had happened just before he'd decimated the squad?  
"Mission success, the squad were implementing The Asset's mouth. Pre-requested reward for the squad's success. The gear was removed from The Asset at the squad's request."

The Captain growled, that explained everything but he didn't like it. The knowledge of all those men using The Soldier's mouth knotted The Captain's stomach. "Well, we'll get all that replaced, Soldat. At least you still have your pants." 

The Soldier nodded. "May The Asset speak?" 

The Captain nodded. "Yes my little buck."  
His fingers were wedged under his helmet, rubbing his temples. His headache was worsening. 

"I-- " he began but stopped himself short. "Captain your nose is bleeding."  
He struggled to his knees in front of the man keeping his head low. 

The Captain touched his upper lip, indeed his fingers came away coated in blood. "I'm fine." He assured The Soldier. 

The Soldier inched closer, his body instinctively seeking out warmth.  
He was shoved back. 

"Stay down." The Captain groaned, he sat back heavily on the ground. He cupped snow to his face, washing away the blood from his nose as best he could.  
Suddenly his vision wavered, the horizon tilted sharply.  
"Soldat. I'm going to black out." He warned calmly. "New mission. Fire. Shelter."  
this hadn't happened in years but he remembered the feeling well. He roughly tossed the helmet, it felt too tight on his head suddenly.  
He let himself lay back and his vision dimmed then went out. 

The Soldier panicked. What should he do? The Captain's orders were clear. Fire and a shelter.  
He could do that. 

When The Captain finally woke he was wrapped in a thick homespun blanket. He could hear a fire crackling.  
He sat up in alarm. Where was he?  
Not laying huddled under a tarp with a little campfire that was clear. He was indoors.

He let his eyes scan the tiny place, it was a one room shack. Daylight came through cracks between the rough boards that made up the walls. A fire burned in a small fireplace made of stone. He was laying on a small cot that barely accommodated his muscular frame. It smelled like death in here. 

"Soldat?" He called out, swinging his feet out and over the edge of the cot, onto the floor.

No response. 

He made to grab his baton but it wasn't at his hip. Another quick scan of the room showed his belt and gear was on a low table in the far corner.  
He tested his legs and found it easy to stand.  
He crossed to his things and gripped the familiar handle of his preferred method of punishment.

"Soldat!?" He called again. No answer.

He paced the room. The floor was sticky. Sticky with blood if the smell was any indication.  
Where was he? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. The Soldier entered carrying a small bundle of firewood awkwardly with his one arm.  
The Captain was on him in a second, shoving him to the wall, hand gripping his throat. The firewood clattered to the ground.  
"What the hell are you doing, Soldat?!" He hissed into The Soldier's ear.  
He looked like a frightened animal. "M-mission. Fire." 

"Where are we?" The closeness was making The Captain's heart race.  
Fuck, when was the last time he'd gotten off?  
The morning before he'd left.  
He let himself briefly relish the memory of Johann finger-fucking him into a moaning, quivering mess while he tried eating his toast.  
How many days ago had that been? He didn't know.

He didn't even hear The Soldier's reply. He twisted The Soldier's arm behind his back and slammed him face down onto the small dining table that seemed to be the centerpiece of the shack.  
The Soldier cried out in shock more than anything.  
The Captain kicked his legs apart and pressed his hips to The Soldier's ass, grinding against it. Even through the thick winter tac pants he wore, The Soldier could feel how hard The Captain already was. 

When The Captain's free hand reached around to undo his belt he thrashed a bit only to receive a painful twist to his arm. 

The Captain made short work, even one handed, to bare The Soldier's ass. Every time he struggled his arm was twisted, the joints had popped loudly in protest but The Captain ignored it.  
He reached to slide his own zipper down, upon hearing this The Soldier struggled tenfold. Without this arms he couldn't get much leverage against The Captain.  
It didn't stop his thrashing from being an inconvenience though.  
The worst part was that The Captain knew he couldn't just break the other arm to disable it. It would take too long to heal and he may need to use it at some point. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and settled on sharply twisting and pulling The Soldier's arm, dislocating it. 

The Soldier cried out in pain, slamming his forehead to the surface of the table.  
"Shh, shh, little buck." The Captain soothed as he freed his aching cock.  
He wasn't even going to bother with prep, he needed this too badly.  
When he pressed his dick against The Soldier's ass, not yet trying to penetrate, just hungry for friction, The Soldier practically screamed; "That is Restricted Access! The Asset reacts negatively to penetrative stimulus!" 

"Shut up!" This felt familiar.

"The Asset reacts negatively to penetrative stimulus!" He cried out again. 

Anger seething to the top, The Captain bent down to retrieve his baton from where he'd dropped it.  
The Soldier arched and screamed with the series of harsh and unyielding blows he received, all directly across his ass, crisscrossing the flesh with angry bruising and lines of red blood where the skin broke.  
Blood ran down The Soldier's thighs, in small rivers.  
He was sobbing and struggling to breathe by the time The Captain stopped.  
"Soldat?" The Captain panted, dropping the bloodied baton onto the table. 

"Ready to comply.'" The Soldier said lifelessly.

"Make another sound and I'll cut out your tongue. See if that'll grow back." He stepped close again, sliding his hands over the heated, blood-slicked flesh of The Soldier's ass.  
The Soldier flinched, squeezed his eyes closed but remained silent. 

This time when he felt The Captain's cock rubbing between his cheeks he struggled against his programming. It wasn't like he said those things with any conscious will.  
His upper body thrashed a bit and he banged his forehead against the table as hard as he dared.  
"Easy, little buck." The nickname seared through The Soldier's brain.  
He didn't have time to dwell on it though. 

The Captain, pressed the blunt head of his cock against The Soldier's entrance. It made something bubble up in the back of The Captain's brain, a vague anger, that there were thick scars here, standing out stark white against The Soldier's flesh. Anger? Was that what he felt? Who was he directing it at? Not The Soldier. He shook his head clearing the troubling thoughts.  
The Soldier was a tool, not a human being.  
He pushed the head of his cock inside the resisting ring of muscle.

The Soldier didn't make a sound, though he was staring blankly, wide eyed down at the tabletop. Tears slipped out, he had little control over that. 

The Captain groaned behind him, slowly sinking his cock in deeper, relishing the heat that enveloped him, savoring the protests of The Soldier's spasming muscles. 

The Soldier hated this, hated that it felt good, especially hated that his cock was rock hard. 

Maybe if he tried showing enthusiasm it'd be over sooner. He pushed his ass back on The Captain, impaling himself further. 

The Captain's head fell back and he groaned deeply. "My little buck." He purred, grinding up into him.  
The shallow motion caused The Captain's cock to brush against The Soldier's prostate He had to bite back a moan, instead using the energy to push back more.  
"Mmh, buck, you're perfect." The Captain crooned out his praises. 

Bucky.

The Soldier was reeling, his knees gave out and he sank down to the floor.  
For now, The Captain seemed to not mind too much as he sank down with him without comment.  
The Captain lifted his hips slightly, and popped his own.  
The Soldier rocked under the other man's motions, his mind was blanking.  
No.  
Piecing something together. 

The Captain had set a gruelling pace, pulling almost entirely out with each rough thrust. 

Eventually a small, pained voice came from beneath him.  
"Stevie, stop." The Soldier sobbed. 

What? 

_what?_

"I--nnh I told you no sounds Soldat." He groaned. 

"Stevie please! Don't you know me?!" The Soldier struggled to get his dislocated arm to work. "You're hurting me!" 

He was talking nonsense. Who was he talking to? Who did he _think_ he was talking to?

The Captain pulled out then shoved back in to the hilt.  
The Soldier's body contorted beneath him as a scream tore from his throat.  
"Steve! Stop, _please_!" He kicked his legs but they were uselessly caught up in his tac pants. "It's me Bucky!"

"I don't know any Bucky. Neither do you, you're malfunctioning, Soldat." The Captain pulled out, rolled The Soldier onto his back and slapped him hard. 

The Soldier gasped at the blow.  
The Captain now was roughly pulling The Soldier's boots and pants off.  
"You're Steve Rogers! You know me!" 

"I do know you, you're The Winter Soldier. And I am Captain Hydra. Stop. Saying. Those. Names." He forced himself between The Soldier's legs and pushed back inside. "Remember what I said about that tongue. Too bad, I'd have enjoyed kissing you for mmh, _hours_ after this." 

The Soldier, Bucky? 

Bucky.

Bucky looked anywhere but The Captain's face. He wasn't in any position to stop this.  
He let his eyes settle on the crimson Skull and tentacles on The Captain's uniform, right in the center of his chest.  
He'd burn HYDRA to the ground for this. Scorched earth. 

He resignedly let himself rock under the motions while he let himself piece everything together. He remembered a train. He remembered falling, he remembered someone behind Steve as he watched helplessly.

There was a time when he'd have thought the position he was presently in were a dream. He'd wanted just this for so long. But no, not like this. This was. . . This was. . . He couldn't even let himself _think_ the word. 

"I used to love you." He let slip emotionlessly. "Stevie." The name coming through his lips made him start to sob. 

The Captain stilled. This had grown uncomfortable. What the hell kind of malfunction was this? A cruel one.  
The Soldier seemed to be exhibiting real, raw emotion. Not the frantic gasps and protests of a mere machine trying not to break protocol.

On top of all that his headache was back and he could feel blood absolutely pouring from his nose.

He sat back and pulled The Soldier into his arms. "I'm sorry." He cooed. "I don't understand this. I don't know these people you're talking about." His hands rubbed over the cut muscles of The Soldier's back. He let him cry, it was uncomfortable but he let him cry til he was spent. The annoyance of his denied release was fading to concern.  
"I need to get you back. Then you'll feel better."  
There was a sickening crunch when The Captain wrenched The Soldier's arm back into place. "If you sit still for a while. I won't chain you. I won't even make you walk. Okay?" 

The headache was lessening, his nose stopped bleeding. He wasn't going to black out thankfully.

Some part of The Soldier's brain still desired nothing more than to follow orders.  
He nodded slowly.  
"Khorosho." The Captain hopped to his feet and pulled up a chair for The Soldier, placing one of the pillows from the cot onto its seat. "Sit there." He instructed, lifting The Soldier and placing him there. Pain bloomed fresh from his ass, he bit back a cry and slumped forward on the table. "What did you say you wanted to be called?" The Captain asked indulging him.

"Bucky."

"Well Bucky." _a dead man!_ "I need to take care of myself. Sit there and I'll also forget about your tongue."

Bucky nodded but otherwise remained still.

"Khorosho, good."

The Captain crossed back to the cot and stripped down to his underwear. It was cold in the shack in spite of the fire and he instantly felt his nipples harden from the cold. With a small smile he lay back on the less-than-comfortable cot and slid out of his underwear too. He then took himself in hand, giving himself a few tentative tugs.  
He sighed pleasurably and let his free hand wander over his chest, fingertips sliding along his nipples.  
He let his mind drift, imagining Johann's fingers, his thick cock.  
"Fuck" he gasped, bucking into his own hand. Pre was leaking from the tip in a small river, running over the backs of his fingers.  
Oh this wasn't enough! He rolled onto his stomach and raised his hips. His free hand now reached back, sliding over his sculpted ass. He slowly pressed his fingers against his entrance until they popped inside. They weren't as thick as Johann's but using both at once have him a jolt of pleasure, the burn so satisfying. He moaned into the tangled blanket.  
He heard a shift from the table and pushed it out of his mind. Not trying to dwell on what had triggered this episode with The Soldier. 

_trigger_

He withdrew his fingers and jumped up.  
"I think I can fix you!" He said excitedly and went to his belt on the side table. Why hadn't he thought of this before? 

It took him a few minutes. But at last he pulled a thin red book from one of the bags.  
He thumbed through it.

" _longing_ " he said, the Russian rolling from his lips like he was born speaking it. 

"No." Bucky's heart pounded.

" _rusted_ "

"Stop."

" _furnace_ " 

He grit his teeth. 

" _daybreak_ "

He groaned feeling himself slip away.

" _seventeen_ "

"Please." it came out a whimper. 

" _benign_ "

What was his name?

" _nine_ "

What was the the man's name who was speaking? He was sure he knew.

" _homecoming_ "

Pain seared through his brain.

" _one_ "

It blinded him.

" _freight car_ "

In his brain he fell, he could see the ground rising up to meet his falling body and when he collided with earth; He stood and dropped to his knees in one lightning quick motion.

"Soldat?"

"Ready to comply."

The Captain sighed and actually let out a relieved laugh.  
He crossed to The Soldier and knelt down with him, pulling him in, kissing him tenderly all over his face.  
"I thought I had broken you." He breathed, kissing a trail down The Soldier's neck, pushing his shoulder length hair out of the way. When had he cleaned it? 

Goosebumps spread over The Soldier's flesh at the way The Captain's mouth moved against him. Lips and teeth and tongue working together deliciously to draw out fresh marks on his skin.  
A little sound came from his throat unbidden and The Captain became encouraged, suckling out another mark. 

The Soldier was breathing hard now, his eyes closed. "Captain? The Asset's mission?"

Mission? 

The Captain pulled away. "Kiss me." He ordered softly. 

"Kissing is The Asset's mission?" 

"Yes." 

He could do that

The Soldier pushed The Captain back onto the floor and pressed his lips to his. His tongue flicked out, sliding over The Captain's lower lip.  
The Captain shivered, parting his lips. When  
his own tongue darted out The Soldier nipped it sharply, drawing a moan from The Captain.  
He knew now he was doing his Mission correctly. He shoved his tongue into The Captain's mouth, sliding over sensitive spots he had no business innately knowing.  
After a few minutes of this The Captain's thighs were trembling and his head was fuzzy with lust. It was almost disappointing that The Soldier's hands never roamed. But then again he hadn't been ordered to. 

The Soldier found himself being pushed back slightly. "Enough, Soldat." The Captain panted, their lips brushing as he spoke.  
A shaking hand slid down The Soldier's chest, lower onto his abdomen and settled on his cock, it was slightly pulsing under The Captain's fingers. "D-do you know how to use this?" 

The Soldier nodded. "If The Asset needs to employ seduction and sexual intercourse to achieve the goals of the mission."  
The Captain wondered how many targets The Soldier had actually fucked. Shit, how many had he kissed like he'd just kissed him? A pang of jealousy shot through him but he pushed it down.

"Can you do it with one arm?"

The Soldier nodded. "The Asset's mission?" He asked again. 

The Captain's heart raced his thoughts were swirling at a breakneck. "I . . . Sex. With me."  
He stammered. Why the hell was he so nervous all of a sudden?  
Probably because the only person he had ever let take him was Johann.  
But he needed to get off, preferably with a warm body and not just his fingers and imagination. And be damned if he was going to try taking The Soldier again. Too risky, too breakable.

"The Asset reacts negatively to penetrative stimulus." The Soldier stated.

"That's not what I meant." He looked away and slowly lifted his legs to wrap around The Soldier 

The Soldier's breath caught in his throat. "Am . . . Is The Asset allowed?" He asked in disbelief.  
The Captain nodded.  
"Do you want intimacy or just the penetration?" This he asked robotically.

"I want it rough. You can touch me, kiss me, whatever." He was losing his resolve, nerves eating away at him.  
"Just remember _I'm_ in charge here." He added firmly.

"Khorosho." The Soldier purred.  
He leaned in and savagely bit The Captain's neck, tasting copper almost immediately. He suckled at the wound, letting his tongue tickle over the wounded flesh.  
The Captain arched off the floor, gasping as the Soldier left a trail of bloodied kisses down to his chest. His tongue flicked out over the man's nipple, then slowly circled it as it grew hard under his touch.  
Out of nowhere, just as The Captain's eyes slipped closed, The Soldier's teeth nipped hard, causing him to jolt up, moaning sharply.  
"Fuck, Soldat." He groaned out. This was different, so different from the way The Soldier had behaved before. While The Captain enjoyed the conquest, this was _exciting_.  
The Soldier moved away and The Captain whimpered for his touch. "Where are--"

"Would the Captain see fit to roll over?" 

The Captain's heart leapt in his chest, once again the headache was playing at the edges of his brain. He flipped over and raised to his knees, ignoring just how sticky with congealed blood the floor actually was.  
His heart hammered against his ribs his skin ached in anticipation. Was this even allowed? The hypothetical forbiddenness of it was making him light-headed.

The next sensation he felt was The Soldiers fingers, sliding between his cheeks.  
"Hurry" The Captain gasped, mostly because doubts were creeping in with the pain in his head. "Please." 

"Da, Captain." The fingers pushed their way into him with no hesitation.  
The Captain cried out at the bloom pain from being stretched so roughly.  
The Soldier was following orders, that was good, the triggerwords worked.  
What The Captain didn't realize was that without a wipe the words were only an override of The Soldier's free will. There was a war waging in his fragile mind. 

The Captain was pushing back on his fingers now, shame melting away as his need grew. He'd denied his own release for far too long that day.  
A tightness was building in his groin, pleasure mounting. The Soldier _really_ knew how to use his fingers.  
Just as he was on the edge of release the fingers withdrew.  
It was several agonizing minutes before The Soldier knelt up and lined the tip of his cock up with The Captains entrance.  
"Is The Asset allowed release?" Came that robotic voice again.

"Not before me." The Captain groaned, grinding back against The Soldier's cock. 

"Da." Was all he replied before roughly sheathing himself in The Captain's ass.  
The man beneath him cried out, nails biting into the wood of the floor. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, reaching back to feel where they were connected.  
"Does The Captain have issues with the performance of The Asset?"  
The Captain let his hand drop and shook his head. "N-no, continue." He breathed.  
The Soldiers hips drew back and he popped them forward, rocking the man beneath him, making him groan. His lone hand gripped The Captain's ass tightly.

Soon The Soldier's hips had set a steady pace, angled just enough that his cock brushed over The Captain's spot with each thrust. 

He was already so close, his limbs were shaking and needy moans poured from his mouth. The only thing that made him feel unsure of the whole situation was how utterly _quiet_ The Soldier was.  
"Dh-- ah f-fuck, doesn't it feel good for you?" The Captain choked out.

After a moment The Soldier replied a soft "yes." And continued bucking into him. 

The Captain nodded and filled the silence with his own needy voice.

"Are you close, Captain?" This came out a bit more breathy than robotic.  
The subtle tone made a shiver of pleasure run its course down The Captain's spine. 

"Yes!" He gasped out, tightening himself down on The Soldier's dick. "Just a little hard--mmh!!"  
He didn't even have to complete his thought as The Soldier slammed his hips.  
The Captain reached between his own legs to loosely grip his own dripping cock, letting The Soldier's motions do the work for him.  
It wasn't much longer before he cried out his release, gasping an unintelligible string of praises in both Russian and English.  
On a spur of the moment whim he pulled his ass off The Soldier's rigid flesh and pushed him to the ground.  
He lay beside him, pressing his body close.  
His fingers trailed down to wrap around The Soldier's cock. After a few slow strokes The Captain asked; "Does this feel good too?"  
His eyes flit over The Soldier's face looking for every single micro movement.  
"Yes." He answered, letting his lips stay parted. "Is The Asset ah-allowed to?"

"Hm?" He slowly circled the pad of his thumb over The Soldier's tip. 

"To feel good?" The war was still waging making everything just slightly hazy. 

"Of course, my little buck."  
The Captain's hand moved a little faster.  
The Soldier made a soft sound and closed his eyes, head tilting back just slightly. 

"Cum for me. It's alright. Cum for me, Soldat." 

The Soldier came with a sharp intake of breath, his body curling forward, seed coating The Captain's hand. 

The Soldier lay panting, feeling exposed and vulnerable.  
The Captain closed the gap between them and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
The Soldier's hand came up to cup The Captain's cheek. Of his own accord he pressed himself into the kiss, tilting his head, parting his lips.  
The Captain darted his tongue into The Soldiers mouth, it was met with excitement, The Soldier reciprocating eagerly. 

The Soldier's hand wandered down away from the man's cheek, exploring his chest, sliding down along his sculpted abs. 

The Captain didn't stop him. When The Soldier fingered over his nipple, exploring lightly, The Captain's cock twitched.  
This felt so different yet so vaguely familiar.  
He let his hands wander too, exploring every contour of his body as they kissed.  
The Captain's thigh pressed between The Soldier's legs and he was rewarded by him grinding against it, already growing hard again.  
With a slight shift of his hips, The Soldier moved so that they were laying flush together chest to chest pelvis to pelvis.  
Experimentally The Soldier rolled his hips. Both of them moaned softly at the delicious friction of their cocks sliding together. 

Soon The pair were desperately grinding against one another, mouths clashing and low, sweet moans passing between them. 

The Captain eventually reached between their bodies and grasped both their leaking dicks.  
The Soldier moaned against his lips.  
"You're amazing." He breathed against the other man's lips.  
The Captain pumped his hand with greedy motions, both their hips jerked up in unison.  
The Captain groaned. "You're so perfect, I'm, I'm close."  
The Soldier began desperately kissing every bit of skin he could reach. "Please, I want this so much. It could have always been like this, Stevie."  
The war was won in The Soldier's head but The Captain was too caught up in their building release to really notice.

When they came again it was together, both sharply arching back then crashing into each other in a flurry of lips and gasps. The Captain slowly pumped them til they were both twitching painfully, fully spent.  
The Captain released their flesh but didn't move away, his eyelids growing heavy. "I love you Buck." He breathed.

All at once it was like someone had dropped a ton of bricks directly on his temples. His hands flew to the sides of his head and he shot up into a sitting position. He was sure he'd screamed but he couldn't hear it. His ears rang so much. He didn't realize he was scrambling backward til his back hit the far wall. "S-soldat?" He hoped he said it out loud because he wasn't really sure of anything at that point. His chest was wet suddenly, he was vaguely aware of that, he tried looking down but he already knew what it was. He realized he couldn't see, the pain was reaching a peak. "I'm scared." Then he went still, unconscious and staring blankly, breathing unevenly almost like the aftershocks of sobs.

Bucky slowly pulled his pants back on and shoved his feet into his boots, the lack of an arm made the task difficult but not impossible.  
He moved to kneel by The Captain. Blood still poured from both nostrils, trailing down his torso all the way til there was a puddle on the floor.  
"I'm sorry Stevie." Bucky's thumb wiped the blood off the man's lips and he lightly kissed him. "I think a chance like this only comes once. I'll come back for you. I'll save you." 

Bucky stoked the fire and wrapped The Captain in a blanket. He fastened The Captain's belt around his own waist, picked up the shield and walked out into the snow.


End file.
